1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rear suspension for vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear suspension for a vehicle including front and rear wheels and a steering system for steering both the front and rear wheels by means of a steering wheel.
2. Description of Relevant Art
The present applicant has proposed steering systems for vehicles, such as in Japanese Patent Lay-Open Print Nos. 58-20564 and 58-164478, in which, from a front steering sub-system for steering front wheels, the necessary rotation for steering rear wheels is output through a linkage member in the form of an angular displacement such as of a pivotable link or an off-centered pin, to thereby steer the rear wheels as well as the front wheels while changing the steered angle ratio of the rear wheels to the front wheels in proportion to the steering angle of a steering wheel.
With such a steering system, for a vehicle having front and rear wheels, the rear wheels are able to be steered in the same direction as the front wheels for relatively small steering angles of a steering wheel and in the opposite direction thereto for relatively large steering angles thereof. Accordingly, there is provided favorable vehicle maneuverability when travelling at relatively high speeds, as well as favorable vehicle turning characteristics due to relatively small turning radii for handling large steering angles such as in a U-turn or when steering in and out of a parking space.
The present invention has been achieved in consideration of the situation a vehicle with such a steering system may confront when a rear steering sub-system for steering rear wheels becomes inoperative.